Mobile communication products generally require an SIM card to identify user data, and an electrical connector for electrically connecting the SIM card has two major types, i.e. a push-push type and a push-pull type. And, a volume of the push-push type electrical connector is large, and thus takes up more space for mounting, and the SIM card is inserted into and pulled out from the push-pull type electrical connector with a finger, however because the SIM card is getting smaller (transitioning from Mini SIM, Micro SIM to Nano SIM), attempting to grasp a SIM card with one's finger is becoming more difficult.
A U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,272 discloses a connector ejecting an SIM card with an ejection member. A main body portion of the ejection member is an elongated plastic bar, when the card is ejected, a force from a user for pulling out the main body portion will not be completely along a direction of ejecting the card, an improper force component transverse to the direction of ejecting the card is easily generated, so as to cause deformation or fracture of the elongated plastic bar. Furthermore, the connector of the above patent is not provided with a polarizing mechanism for preventing incorrect insertion of the electronic card and a mechanism for locking the SIM card to prevent the SIM card from loosening after the SIM card is inserted. Therefore, improvement is required.